


familiar trust

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M, adrien has a fear of the dark, adrien has never been to a water park, adrien suspects mari of being lb, adrienette - Freeform, also featuring: the best water park ever, alya and nino are their #1 shippers, day 9: at the pools, featuring: the one dude that has to watch adrinette flirting, marinette is queen of the water park, plagg gets wet and hates it, summer adrinette, tom and sabine are parent goals confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has never been to a water park in his whole life. Marinette, on the other hand, knows this water park like the back of her hand. (Day #9 of Adrinette April. The topic for the day: at the pools).</p>
            </blockquote>





	familiar trust

Marinette thought Adrien's eyes would pop out of his head.

"Dude. It's just a water park. Are you okay?" Nino asked, nudging his best friend.

Adrien didn't say anything, only looking around at the big slides, the kids giggling and splashing each other, and the people jumping from the diving boards. The grin on his face grew and grew until he let out a whoop of delight, running toward the nearest pool and jumping into it.

"Does he know that you're not allowed to do that?" Alya murmured to Nino, shaking her head.

"Eh, let him be. He's been held back by rules long enough." Nino shrugged in response. 

"We should probably get our stuff to our rooms." Alya suggested.

The group of four had decided to spend their first day of summer in an overnight stay at "the best water park in France" after learning that Adrien had never been to one - something that was _clearly_ evident after Adrien had just launched himself into the pool. 

Said blonde emerged from the waters, eyes shining as he looked up at his friends. "Come on!" he called to them.

"You go ahead, girl. Nino and I'll follow." Alya smiled, patting Marinette on the back. 

"W-what?! Alya!" Marinette protested, not daring to look back at Adrien. "It's literally going to be just me and Adrien Agreste - and he's in swimming trunks!"

"And you're rocking that bikini, what are you worried about? You're both equally really hot at the moment." Alya shrugged.

"You're just saying that because you're nice." Marinette huffed.

"And I'm leaving you with Adrien for the same reason. Seize the day, you hang out with Adrien enough to stop stammering around him. And you're the one who knows these parks the best, Miss I-Go-To-The-Water-Park-Every-Summer."

Marinette blushed, knowing Alya only spole the truth. She _did_ go to the water parks every summer, but this was the first time she had spent it with a friend. 

Not to mention that it was the first time she was spending it with the boy of her dreams. 

"What's going on?" Adrien asked, suddenly beside Marinette. He had gotten out of the pool as soon as he had seen his friends talking, thinking that it was something serious. "Is anything wrong?" 

"Nope!" Alya said cheerily before Marinette could answer. "In fact, Marinette here was going to take you to the best part of the water park."

"Really?" both Adrien and Marinette exclaimed at the same time, Marinette confused and Adrien excited. 

"Yep." Alya nodded, giving the two a little shrug. "Now go! We'll catch up." 

As soon as Alya and Nino had gotten far enough from both him and Marinette, Adrien turned to the raven-haired girl and gave her a polite smile. "I think it's cool you know this place a lot, Marinette." 

A small pink blush colored Marinette's face as she gave Adrien a shy smile. "I-it's really nothing. My parents just like bringing me here ever since it opened when I was three. It's sort of become a family tradition." 

"That's a really cool tradition, then." Adrien continued. "Your parents are really cool." 

"They are! Yeah, they really are." Marinette smiled, looking ahead at the slides and pools and remembering the times she and her parents had spent there.

It had been hard for her to ask them to cut their little tradition when she wanted to go with Alya, Nino, and Adrien to the pools, but her parents had been enthusiastic and supportive. Her father had even baked them special goodies for that trip alone. 

"Go, give your friends the same happy memories you created with us." her mother had told her before she had left, sending a quick glance to Adrien, who had been spending most of his free time with the Dupain-Chengs after his friendship with Marinette started to grow stronger and stronger. Most of those times also consisted of him being picked up _after_ dinner, since apparently, the boy ate alone, and Tom Dupain wasn't letting any of that happen with one of his daughter's closest friends. 

(And probably someone who could be his future son-in-law, considering the way Marinette kept acting around him.) 

Well, it was time to apply her mother's advice to real life. 

"Come on." she grinned, taking Adrien by the arm. "If there's anything you _don't_ want to miss out on, it's the water slide." 

"Slide?" Adrien echoed, looking confused. "In a water park." 

Marinette stopped in her tracks. "You don't know what a water slide is?" she asked. Adrien must have had a more cooped up childhood than she thought. 

The blonde gave a quick nod, looking down at his feet. "I, uh, never actually got a chance to try anything like this out." he said, gesturing to the pools around them. "I've attended photo shoots and formal events ever since I can remember. The only recreation I had - that weren't paid lessons - was inside my room. Can't really fit a swimming pool in there." Adrien looked up at Marinette, giving his friend a small smile. 

Marinette nodded in sympathetic understanding. Of course. Adrien _had_ mentioned that before entering public school, the only friend he had ever had was Chloé - and someone like Chloé didn't consider public water parks fun - or any sort of water park, for that manner. 

But Adrien had gotten new friends for a reason, and since Marinette was part of that, there was no way she was letting Adrien leave without knowing the joy she knew so very well. 

"Today's your lucky day, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette said, smiling as a confused look came over Adrien's face. "You have me for a guide, and as you may have heard, I know this water park better than anyone else. Come on." 

Adrien wordlessly let himself get dragged by Marinette, who only let go when they had reached a set of stairs. "That's the way up. You aren't scared of heights, right?" 

Adrien shook his head, giving himself a small smile.

If Marinette only knew the heights he reached as Chat Noir... 

"Nope." he decided on a short answer, grinning when Marinette gestured for him to follow her up the stairs. 

Finally, they reached a landing where the stairs stopped, and a bored looking eighteen year-old boy stood on guard at the mouth of the water slide. He gave them each one glance, then sighed before saying in a monotone voice, "Please keep your arms to your chest and get in one by one." 

"Is it okay if I go first?" Marinette asked Adrien as they walked to the mouth of the slide. 

Adrien took one look at the slide, and suppressed a shudder when he heard the scream of the person who had gone before them. 

(He was pretty sure it was a scream of delight, but _still._ ) 

He couldn't see where the slide ended, since it twisted and turned and was really dark. Adrien didn't have a problem with the dark as Chat due to his night vision, but since he was normal old Adrien, he would be able to see nothing. 

"Hey. There's nothing to worry about, the slide's safe." Marinette said softly, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder, upon seeing the poorly hidden look of nervousness on his face. "Trust me on this one." 

For a moment, Adrien found himself frowning. That voice...it seemed awfully familiar. 

With a start, he remembered another raven-haired girl, looking up at him with a confident grin - something that changed into a reassuring one as he voice his opinion on her insanely risky plan, the hand on his shoulder, and the same five words Marinette had just uttered in the _same tone._

_"Trust me on this one."_

And that's when he realized it, the striking resemblance - the same care, the same leadership, the same eagerness, the same _oh-so-adorable freckles..._

Could she -? 

"Adrien?" Marinette's voice snapped Adrien back to reality, a worried look in her beautiful bluebell eyes. "Adrien, hey, are you okay?" 

"Yes." Adrien found himself answering straightaway, grinning when he realized the truth of his statement. "Yes, yes, I'm perfectly okay. In fact, I feel fantastic!" 

Marinette bit her lip in amusement at how happy Adrien was acting. "Well, I'll meet you on the other side, then." she grinned, sitting herself on the edge of the slide's mouth, arms crossed to her chest. She gave Adrien one last look before pushing herself off the edge, and she was gone in an instant. 

Adrien smiled to himself as he heard her adorable whoops of delight, getting farther and farther away. He sat himself on the edge of the slide, hugged his arms to his chest, and with one deep breath, pushed himself into the long tunnel that was the water slide. 

It was most arguably the best decision Adrien had made in his life. 

As the slide twisted left and right, Adrien found himself laughing in delight, enjoying the dark of the tunnel and the loud splash of the water beside him. He could vaguely hear the sound of Plagg's screams - not of delight, Plagg was a _cat_ kwami after all, and getting wet was probably the one thing he hated above all - but he told himself he would apologize to the kwami later. 

Right now, he was busy having the best time of his life. 

Suddenly, the dark tunnel stopped existing, and Adrien found himself letting out a different yell - this one of surprise - as the slide ended, the light met his eyes, and for a split second he found himself in the air before he splashed into the water below him. 

He surfaced the water with a gasp, and turned to the familiar laugh of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who was watching him from the side of the pool. 

"That," Marinette gasped between laughs, "was the most ungraceful thing I have ever seen you done!" 

Adrien should have been offended, but nothing could have dampened his spirits. Besides, she had probably meant no harm. 

" _That's_ why you wanted to go first." Adrien grinned. 

Marinette stopped laughing, looking up at Adrien with an incredulous look. "I've gone down that slide for fifteen years, I can _assure_ you that I did not land in the pool looking like I had been launched from a cannon." 

"I'm just here wondering how you _know_ what a person being launched from a cannon looks like." Adrien teased. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, surprising herself at her confidence around Adrien. How had she even got herself to _laugh_ at him, let alone sort of _insult_ him? 

"Don't tell me this water slide's the only thing you're gonna give me, Marinette." Adrien's voice called Marinette back to where he was looking at her in anticipation. 

Marinette grinned, eyes focused on yet another attraction. "Oh, we've only just started."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fun fact: I have never actually been to a water park before, so all this is coming from the stories my friends tell me about. 
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be set in an ordinary swimming pool, but poor Adrien Agreste and his tragic childhood got the better of me and I just had to give our poor banana child what he needed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. This is merely a work of fiction by a fan and is non-canon.


End file.
